First time to see the World
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Ever since the wipe out of her entire clan, Sakura had been alone. That is, until the fateful meeting that changes everything. Zabuza and Haku take her in. However, a meeting with a certain team from Konoha, as well as the deaths of her only two companions once again turns Sakura's world upside down. She is taken in by Konoha, where, for the first time, she learns about the world.
1. Prologue

**oh my gods.**

**Oh my gods.**

**OH MY GODZ!**

**We're really Really REALLY sorry about starting another story. **

**This means another story where updates are really slow.**

**But really, it hit us and we really liked it, so...yeah.**

**Please read, and if you like it, review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

She had been alone for as long as she could remember.

In the Hidden village of the Mist, it was every man for himself. Apparently, that applied to five year old children too.

Her clan had always been full of talk of violence and blood, but they were still her clan. Her family. Then on day, she had come home to an empty compound. Home from where, she couldn't remember.

Just that there was no one was there. Not a single child or elder.

Just to make sure, she even checked out the cage where she remembered seeing a boy sitting inside. Even he was gone.

She had stayed there for a while, only to find out the next day that Kirigakure was attacked by a clan. All of the clan members had been wiped out. There were no survivors.

The first things she had done was pack her bags and leave the compound. She didn't know why. Something told her that she should, and she did.

Even now, she didn't know why she had acted the way she had. Not once had she cried any tears for her parents, or her so called clan members. She didn't even remember most of them.

They had left her for 'fun', after all. Left her to fend for herself. Stealing was something her body did naturally these days. It was like an instinct. It came so naturally that it hurt.

She knew that there was supposed to be more to the world than dirty houses, sick and dying people, and the now usual smell of blood and death. She yearned to go out and explore, but that was not possible right now, nor would it be possible anytime soon.

Her dirty clothes and two kunai were all she owned in the whole entire world. That had all she had needed so far. If she needed anything else, she could easily steal them.

She had come all this way depending on two kunai and the funny bone thing she could do. However, ever since someone had attacked her when they had seen her with a bone jutting out of her arms, she had learnt to keep this ability hidden.

She had survived one year, all alone. For a five year old child, that was a great feat.

* * *

><p>She gripped the handle of her kunai harder. One in each hand, she faced the person opposite her.<p>

He looked only a few years older than her. Yet, he held himself with pride. Just like the shinobi she had seen.

She eyed the kunai in her opponent's hand. From the way he held it, he knew how to use it.

She gritted her teeth. She had self trained herself to use the kunai. Not once had she faced off with someone who actually knew how to use a weapon.

She eyed the bag of food lying at the person's feet. If she could grab it, it would last her for at least a week. Probably two. And she was hungry, very hungry. The last time she had eaten was more than five days ago.

_Was it worth it? Should she go for it?_

She glanced over her shoulder, towards the exit of the alley.

_Or should she run?_

She had seen how quick the shinobi were. Even if she made a run for it, it was obvious the shinobi could catch her.

She quickly made up her mind and flew at the shinobi. He reacted very quickly, slashed hims kunai at her. She instinctively ducked and shoved him away.

She then made a dash for the bag. She could hear the boy slowly getting up and tore the bag open. She ripped out the first thing that brushed her hand, which turned out to be some kind of vegetable. Without hesitating, she bit into it. The flavor flooded her mouth.

She was finished in four mouthfuls, just in time. The boy flung himself at her, knocking her sideways.

She quickly scrambled to her feet.

She knew that shinobi tended to react less violently to the bone thing. She let out a growl and concentrated her chakra in a way which she knew would jut out the bones on her arms.

The shinobi recoiled and took a few steps back.

However, he recovered just as quickly. She didn't even see him move before he was in front of her, a blow landing on the side of her head. She flew backwards and landed heavily.

Then she felt another presence.

She lowly looked up to see a man standing at the mouth of the alley. The boy immediately moved back to stand beside the man.

"What is going on here, Haku?" The man asked. His huge figure blocked the dim-to-begin-with street lights.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-sama. The girl distracted me." The boy, Haku dipped his head.

Zabuza looked up and raked his eyes over her.

She quickly stood up and took a few steps back. She stumbled over the bag but continued until she sensed the wall behind her.

She knew the look in his glinting eyes. She had felt it every single day during her life at the compound.

Zabuza, on the other hand, was cheking her physical condition. He didn't want anyone holding him down. The girl looked weak, but that was probably due to her unfed state. She was very pale and very thin. However, he recognized the look in her eyes. He smirked.

He then glanced over the bones jutting out from various parts of her body. "And here I was, thinking that the Kimimaro brat was the only survivor."

"Why don't you come with me?" Zabuza asked. "Pledge your loyalty to me and fight only for me. Give your everything to me. In exchange, you can stay with me and I'll feed you." He slowly held up a hand and she eyed it warily. "Come with me."

"You can have all the fun you want."

She blinked, and the bones slid back into her body. Before she could change her mind, she slowly reached forward.

"What is you name?" He asked.

"Sakura. Sakura Kaguya."

And she took his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, er, yeah...<strong>

**If you like the idea and want us to continue, please leave us a review, okay?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

"Hold it like this." Zabuza shoved his hand into her face. Sakura inspected the way he gripped his kunai and adjusted hers.

Zabuza nodded in approval. "Now, rule number one. Don't throw your kunai like most idiotic brats seem to do. Your opponent might pick it up."

Sakura nodded.

"You have to aim to permanently incapacitated your opponents unless you are aiming for information."

Sakura nodded again.

* * *

><p><em>"Now let's see, Team Seven's next mission..." Namikaze Minato trailed off, rubbing his chin. "You can walk the Inuzuka dogs, do some grocery shopping in a neighboring village, babysit the-"<em>

_"Nope. Nope, nope, nope!" Namikaze Naruto shouted. "No dogs, no grocery shopping, and definitely no babysitting!"_

_Uchiha Sasuke groaned. Beside him, Watanabe Ami paused in her failed attempt at flirting to glare at the blonde._

_Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, please don-"_

_"I'm serious!" Naruto interrupted, then turned back to the Hokage, who was also his father. "Dad! I'm getting sick of all of these stupid missions, I want something better than chores. We're suppose to be ninja, I want a more exciting mission than those!"_

_Everyone was quiet, then Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Naruto, we've been over this! You're still just a-" He paused, when Minato chuckled._

_"Well, if that's really what you want, alright."_

_"W-what?!" Iruka sputtered, looking at Minato in bewilderment. "Lord Hokage, you can't actually be serious!"_

_"I am." He said "If they think they're ready for a higher rank mission, then so be it." He dug through his desk, and pulled out a mission scroll. "I have a C-rank available. It's an escort mission."_

* * *

><p>"Throw them fluidly." Haku said. "Individually, senbon are small and weak, but they are very effective once you know how to use them."<p>

Sakura watched as Haku threw a handful of senbon at a target. He hit several of the vital points on the dummy.

"Your turn."

Sakura took the senbon Haku held out to her. She formed a image of Haku throwing the senbon and mimicked it.

* * *

><p><em>It had only been five minutes since they had left the Leaf village.<em>

_"When are we getting there?" Naruto asked._

_"Dobe, shut up. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. "Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto._

_"What did you just call me, Teme?!"_

_"Dobe."_

_"Teme!"_

_"Shut up, Naruto-baka. Don't insult Sasuke-kun." Ami snarled._

_Kakashi sigh. Sasuke didn't look any happy with the girl jumping to his defense either._

_Suddenly, a chain appeared, tearing through Kakashi._

* * *

><p>Sakura concentrated. The green healing chakra surrounded her hands and a injured bird. Haku watched as the bird wing slowly healed.<p>

When Sakura was done, she stepped back and the bird quickly flew away.

Haku smiled. "Good job. You picked it up quicker than I thought. Your chakra control is impressive too."

Sakura grinned back.

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi appeared, quickly finishing off the last ninja.<em>

_"Wh-wh-how?" Naruto spluttered._

_Kakashi shrug and the genin turned to look at where their teacher was supposed to be. A log lay there._

_Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good job Sasuke, you too Naruto." He turned sternly at Ami. "If the enemy had been a little stronger, you would have killed the team." He told her gently, though his tone was serious. Ami, who had clung onto Sasuke and refused to let go for a while the moment the attack had come, hung her head._

_"Now, Tazuna-san. I believe we need to talk."_

* * *

><p>"As a reward, Zabuza-sama gave us some money to spend in the village." Haku smiled. "Sakura-chan, what do you want to do?"<p>

Sakura frowned and awed at her Kiri hitai-ate, which she had received on the 28th of March. When she had said that she didn't remember her birthday, Zabuza had randomly set the date to when they had first met. Her hitai-ate was previously owned by some Kiri shinobi. Zabuza had killed him on a job and Haku had picked it up, then given it to her.

"I want to get something to eat." She said.

Haku smiled. "Me too. After that, how about we buy some simple clothes?" He eyed her dirty shinobi uniform, which was also stolen. "Girls need to dress up once in a while. Besides, I've always wanted to style your hair." A dreamy look appeared on Haku's face.

Sakura inwardly shuddered but agreed to let Haku do what he wanted.

* * *

><p><em>"So this Gato doesn't want you to finish the bridge?"<em>

_Tazuna nodded. "And he is trying to kill me to stop me."_

_"More high level ninja will be sure to come after us."_

* * *

><p>Sakura twirled around in her new clothes. Of course, they were a new set of shinobi attire. However, they felt much more comfortable and clean.<p>

Haku smiled. "You look great." He then tapped the chair in front of him. "Come here."

Sakura obeyed.

An hour or so later, Zabuza came back. He had been out for the day, making deals with someone.

"We're going out." Zabuza grunted.

Sakura and Haru looked up from the ice mirror they were sitting in front of. Haku was combing through her pink hair.

Zabuza glanced over at them and his eyes softened. Just a tiny, _tiny _bit, and just for a second, but it was enough for both of them to see. They smiled.

Sakura pouted but stood up anyways. Haku followed and he grabbed a pouch. Sakura just rolled her shoulders and pocketed a few handful of senbon into her hidden clothes compartments.

Zabuza passed Haku, then Sakura a hunter-nin mask. "Just in case." He growled. They nodded. "Also, Sakura?"

The pinkette turned to Zabuza. "Use henge. Your hair stands out like a drop of blood on snow."

Sakura giggled and nodded. After she was done, they met up outside.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"We're taking out a man by the name of Tazuna."

* * *

><p><em>"Get down!" Kakashi ordered.<em>

_Everyone ducked just in time. _

A flash of silver from a thrown blade flew over their heads.

_Naruto gasped and Ami let out a yelp. _

The sword buried itself onto a tree and a man appeared, standing on it's handle.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably see by now, we don't exactly like fan-girls. So, nearly all our stories include fan-girl bashing.<strong>

**So, how was that?**

**Tell us what you think, okay?  
><strong>

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Sakura was impressed. Very impressed.

This...Hatake Kakashi was able to keep up with Zabuza!

Beside her, Haku was nibbling on his hair. Sakura understood how he was feeling. If things went in this direction, they would probably have to move along to plan B.

They watched as the two boys of the team worked together to release Kakashi from the water prison. Sakura reminded herself once again that this was not the time to be impressed.

Haku nodded at her and she quickly pulled up her mask. She made a hand sigh and Haku nodded. She split away from the boy and moved around the battle to the other side.

She turned to look in Haku's direction. He sent her a signal and Sakura mentally counted in her head. _Three...two...one._

She threw her senbon at the exact same moment Haku did and they all hit their target, Zabuza's pressure point on his neck. His eyes snapped shut and he fell to the ground.

She flashed out of her hiding place and joined Haku beside Zabuza. She tuned out everything as Haku greeted Kakashi and focus as little chakra as she could towards Zabuza. He was alive. She smiled in relief.

Kakashi approached him and checked him for a pulse. He confirmed the lack of it and turned to his team, who were all speechless. Their mouths were hanging open and they were doing nothing to conceal their shock.

Sakura inwardly scoffed. People like them shouldn't bother being shinobi.

Haku lifted Zabuza and made to leave. Sakura stepped back, signaling for him to go first. Haku disappeared but Sakura stayed where she was for a few more seconds, eyeing the Konoha team.

The Jounin, Kakashi, didn't look any different from why they had began tracking the team, but she could see the hint of suspicion in his gaze. He suspected something. He might not know exactly what was going on, but he would figure it out in time.

She glanced over at the three Genin and decided immediately that she didn't like the girl. She dismissed the others as well, in favor and nodding at the Jounin before she too vanished.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the sound of rustling. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pretty girl with long black hair was crouched over him. Another girl with pink hair was standing a few feet behind her, looking out into the trees.<p>

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." The black haired girl said.

He quickly sat up and looked around. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't say anything. Instead, she smiled.

Naruto blushed and he scratched his cheek. "Did you wake me up? What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking herbs." She said. She indicated towards the the basket.

"Herbs?"

"Yeah. It's for injuries and illnesses."

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Naruto asked, eyeing the other girl. She was still standing to the side, eyes hooded by her abnormally colored hair.<p>

"She's my friend." The girl replied. "She came with me because I asked for company."

Naruto slowly nodded and pulled out another plant. "It must be hard, doing this from so early in the morning."

"What about you? What were you doing out here?"

"I'm training!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girl stared at him for a while. "Are you a ninja, or something? With the hitai-ate and..."

Naruto grinned. "Really? Do I look like one? Yeah, I'm a ninja."

The girl smiled. "That's amazing."

"But why are you training?" The girl asked.

"Cause I want to become stronger." Naruto leaned back.

"You look strong enough."

"But I wanna get more and more stronger!"

The girl looked him in the eye. "For what?"

"So that I can become the number one ninja in my village!" Naruto said. "I'm going to make everyone respect my power. ALso, I need to prove something to someone."

"Is that for someone else? Or yourself?" The girl's eyes became serious.

Naruto scrunched up his face. "Wha-"

The girl chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto whined.

"Do you have someone important to you?" The girl asked.

"Important? What re you trying to say?"

"A person can become truly strong when they want to protect something ore someone important to them."

Naruto's mind went through all the people that had protected him, shoving their own safety out of the way. "Yeah. I understand that."

The girl stood up and picked up her basket. "You'll become strong."

"Yup!"Naruto agreed, grinning.

"Let's meet again somewhere."

The pink haired girl stood up from where she had been leaning against a tree. She nodded at the older girl and glanced over at Naruto.

"Oh, and I'm a boy."

Naruto's life came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sigh. Where was the blonde idiot? He managed to sense Naruto's chakra and began making his way towards him when he suddenly sensed two different chakras. He looked up and saw two figures walking towards him.<p>

The older person walked right past him.

However, the younger slowed her steps as she looked at him. Then she quickened her pace to catch up with the other. He turned around and watched them leave.

He shook his head and made his way towards a horrified looking Naruto

* * *

><p>"What did you think?" Haku asked.<p>

Sakura shrug. "They have potential." She said. "The blonde one looks like he'll grow up to become a really strong ninja. The one we met on our way back didn't seem to bad either."

"Why didn't you kill him?" Sakura asked.

Haku slowed his steps. _Because when I looked at him, sleeping in the forest without a care in the world, I was forced to wonder if you had been like that when you family was alive. It didn't help that you were the same age. I couldn't bring myself to._

Instead, he turned to look at her. "I didn't think he was worth it." He knew Sakura could easily see through his lies, but she didn't comment.

* * *

><p>Zabuza winced as Sakura and Haku tended to him. "Next time, I'll definitely beat you, Kakashi of the Sharingan."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was boring. This was more of a filler, and...yeah.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

Sakura plunged her kunai into the throat of one of the men. Haku knocked away the last of the men and they moved to stand behind Zabuza.

"They're coming." Haku announced. "The blonde one's not there."

Zabuza smirked. "Well, we have one for each, though I don't think the girl will put up much of a fight."

"We'll take the genin together." Haku told Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Seems like a rival appeared, Haku, Sakura." Zabuza commented offhandedly.

Sakura grinned under her mask. Haku simply shrug. "Seems like it."

* * *

><p>"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"<p>

Ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke. Haku and Sakura stood facing Sasuke. The girl was standing in front of Tazuna, though she looked like she wanted to duck behind the man.

"Ready?" Haku asked.

Sakura nodded. Haku slipped into the mirrors.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widened as Haku was shoved out of the mirrors. She turned to look at the blonde. <em>Was he even a ninja?<em>

The boy made a hand sign and Zabuza threw several shuriken at him. The boy was too frozen to move.

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Haku's senbon collided with Zabuza's shiriken.

"Please, let me do this my way."

Zabuza sigh. "You're too easy on your enemies."

"I'm sorry."

Sakura tensed, but didn't move.

"That mask. So you were one of Zabuza's friends. How dare you trick us!" The boy looked at her. "You too!"

Sakura wanted to slap her forehead when Haku apologized. Even Naruto looked surprised.

Haku easily dodged the kunai Sasuke had thrown at him.

"I haven't forgotten about you." He said. "Come on, Sakura-chan. Let's finish this."

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"

* * *

><p>"Never thought someone could get behind me." Zabuza sneered.<p>

"Give up, Zabuza. You can't win."

"Oh really? You're the ones who are going to loose." Zabuza turned to the ice dome. Sakura was stationed outside, eyes closed and listening intently. "You should know. Your brats stand no chance against Haku. With Sakura, those two are unbeatable."

* * *

><p>"I have people I want to fight for. I'll work for them and I want to make their dreams come true. In order to do so, I will become a shinobi, and I'll kill you."<p>

Naruto had a nagging feeling that he had heard something along those lines before.

The girl, Sakura smiled.

"Shikotsumyaku!"

Naruto gasped as what seemed like bones stabbed out of the girl's arms.

* * *

><p>Haku watched from within the mirror as Sakura attacked the black haired boy. He needed some time to think. <em>Had he really managed to read his movements?<em>

The boy had picked a few senbon from the ground. However, Sakura's bones kept breaking them. She landed a heavy blow on Sasuke and sent him flying.

Haku then decided to try something.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes widened as he took in Sasuke's appearance.<p>

He had several senbon sticking out from all over his body. "Why did you...protect me?"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know."

And he collapsed.

"I can't die yet. I can't die until I kill my brother." He winced. "You...don't die, okay?" And he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You'll pay!" Red chakra surrounded the boy.<p>

_What a Killing Intent. He's completely different from the boy before. _He turned to look at Sakura. _Though I'll be defended to some extent through the mirrors, will she be okay?_

He threw a handful of senbon at him, and took a step back when he deflected it with chakra. He threw another handful from every reflection. The boy quickly healed.

Sakura jumped at him, singing her arms. Chakra seemed to blow her back and she hit a mirror and slid down to the ground.

Naruto then flew at the mirror in front of him. It shattered when his fist made contact with it.

Haku slipped out of a shard and flew at him.

Naruto jumped out of the way.

_This is bad._

Haku jumped back, trying to slip back into a mirror but Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Haku!" Sakura's scream pierced the air.

Naruto'c chakra enhanced fist collided with his face and he was flung back. He smashed through a mirror and the rest shattered.

Haku slowly got to his feet and felt his mask shatter.

Naruto came at him again.

_Zabuza-san. I cannot defeat him._

He felt a rush of air and Sakura stood in front of him, arms spread.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

And Naruto's fist collided with Sakura.

She flew back and Haku managed to catch her. They stumbled backwards and landed heavily.

Naruto stood there, not moving.

Haku got to his feet, helping Sakura up. Sakura turned to look at his mask less face and took off her own. Her henge shimmered, and vanished, revealing pink hair.

"You-you're the boy and the girl from before..."

Haku staggered to stand in front of Sakura. "Why did you stop?" He asked. "I killed your important friend, but you can't kill me?"

"Damn it!" Naruto's bare fist hit Haku across the face.

Haku slowly got to his feet again. " Were did all your previous energy go? You can't kill me like that. Isn't he someone important?"

"Some people make a mistake. The let the enemy live, and think that they are showing mercy." Haku said. "Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by everyone?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto barked.

"Zabuza-sama doesn't need weak shinobi." This time, Sakura said. "You stole our reason to exist!" She screamed.

"Why... Why do you work for him? He gets money from the bad guys and does evil things! Is that eyebrow-less guy the only important person you guys have?"

"I once had more important people. My parents. We lived on farming and we were very poor, but my parents were happy. But when I first realized something, something happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"This blood."

"Blood? What happened?"

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." Haku said. Naruto's eyes widened. "The land of the waves had suffered from many civil wars and those with a Kekkei Genkai were hated."

Sakura tuned out the story, having already heard the sad tale once. She didn't want to hear it again. It reminded her of her own clan.

"I then realized what the worst feeling in the world is. The feeling that you are not needed by anyone."

"Sakura-chan's clan was massacred by the village they lived in." Haku said.

Sakura knew that this wasn't the complete truth, but she kept her mouth shut.

"You said that you wanted everyone to recognize you. When someone recognized you for who you truly are, they should become your important person."

"Zabuza-san knew that we had a Kekkei Genkai, and yet, he raised us. He wanted the powers that everyone else hated."

_'Pledge your loyalty to me and fight only for me. Give your everything to me. From now on, your power belongs to me.'_

_'Come with me.'_

"I was happy." Haku whispered. Sakura smiled.

"We're sorry, Zabuza-sama. We cannot be the tool you wished for us to be." Sakura let out a giggle.

Haku stepped towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, please kill me."

"Wha-I can't just believe a story like that? How can you call someone like him a important person?"

"He needed us for who we are! He wanted us even though he knew what kind of power we possessed!" Sakura said. She wiped at her eyes.

"But he won't need us anymore."

* * *

><p>Naruto brought up his Kunai, and Haku vanished.<p>

Sakura realized what had happened a second too slow.

She whipped around and ran towards Zabuza, knowing that she would never get there in time.

Blood splattered across the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a little...cut up.<strong>

**We don't know exactly what went on (As we haven't watched it). Things also changed slightly due to the fact that Sakura is there.**

**Hope you guys didn't mind too much.**

**Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

Sakura appeared behind Zabuza. She eyed Haku's limp body as Kakashi dragged him away.

"Zabuza-sama? Is he...is he...

Zabuza gripped his sword. "Just a moment." He said, and ran at Kakashi. "Kakashi, you don't have time to be looking somewhere else!"

Kakashi kicked him away and flew after him.

Sakura took her chance and ran towards Haku.

"Haku? Haku?"

"HAKU!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched through narrowed eyes as Zabuza crouched on the ground, panting.<p>

"Damn it." He snarled. "Sakura!"

A pink blur knocked into Kakashi.

The Jounin dodged the slash of a kunai and turned to face the girl.

"How dare you! How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!"

Kakashi jumped away and Sakura reappeared in front of Zabuza.

Suddenly, Zabuza looked behind him at a man wearing a suit. Several other men stood behind him, weapons in hand.

"What are you doing here, Gato?"

Gato chuckled. "Sorry, Zabuza, but we have a change of plans. You're going to die here."

"What?" Zabuza snarled.

"Hiring official shinobi costs too much money. So I hired you, a nuke-nin instead. I was hoping that you guys would kill each other. It would have saved my a lot of trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of the Hidden Mist. You look more like a cute devil." Laughter echoed from the men behind him.

"Sorry Kakashi, but our fight is over. Since I have no reason to kill Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you." Zabuza said.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Gato stepped forwards and stopped in front of Haku. "Oh, right. I have to repay this one, for breaking my arm!" He kicked Haku's limp body.

"How dare you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi held him back.

"Shut up, brat. Haku's dead." Zabuza said.

"He was with you for a long time, right?" Naruto yelled.

"Just like Gato used me, I used Haku. I said this before, but shinobi are tools. I wanted his ability, not him." Zabuza took a breath. "I have no regrets."

Naruto growled. "What about you, Sakura-chan! Do you really not think anything of him? Are you really saying that?"

Sakura stayed beside Zabuza, head low.

"He really liked you!" Naruto continued. "He really really liked you and you don't think anything of him? Do you really really not think anything of him?

A look of despair crossed over Naruto's face. "When a person become as strong as you, do they all really become like you?" He asked. "He sacrifice himself for you! He didn't even have his own dream. Dying as a tool is too painful!"

"Brat, don't say anything anymore."

Sakura looked at the tear drops on the ground and a tear of her own ran down her face.

"Haku didn't only hurt his heart fighting for me, he hurt himself fighting you." Zabuza said. "I knew. Haku was too kind."

"Its just like you said, brat. Shinobi are human, maybe we can't become emotionless." He tensed. "It's my loss." He bit through the bandaged around the bottom half of his face.

"I'm glad you guys were my last opponents." He muttered. "Brat," He called. "give me a kunai."

Naruto sniffed but threw one to him. Zabuza caught it in his teeth

"Sakura, ready for one last bout of fun?"

Sakura slowly nodded. "I'll make him pay." She whispered. Zabuza nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakura, you must never show off your ability, okay?" <em>Her mother had once said.

_"Why?" _She had asked.

_"Because if you do, you'll end up like the boy in the cage. Not everyone has the power you have. You are lucky because you are the daughter of the clan head's younger sister. Okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

* * *

><p>"Shikotsumyaku!"<p>

Bones tore out of her skin. Not just from her arms, but from all over her body. She increased the density of her bones, and tore off two from her shoulders. The holes quickly healed and she stepped in beside Zabuza, who smirked at her.

"And I used to think that you could only produce those things from your arms."

"I'm special." Sakura said. "I shall cover for you." She murmured.

Zabuza nodded. He gripped the kunai between his teeth and flew forwards. Sakura rushed after him.

Gato stumbled backwards, yelling. "Kill them!"

His men stepped forwards. "Do you really think you can beat our number-"

Zabuza ran past him, tearing through him with the kunai. The men closed in on him but Zabuza ran through them.

Sakura blocked the path when they tried to give chase. A kunai came at her, and she raised a bone to block it. The kunai cracked at the contact and she tore through the neck of the enemy before he could even voice his surprise.

Sakura kicked another man aside and chased after Zabuza. She blocked a blow meant for him and watched with mild amusement as someone kicked at her. He hopped away, clutching at his leg.

"Right now, by body is harder, sharper and stronger than anything!" She whispered harshly. "The best you can do with you strongest blow is shatter your own limb!"

And she was off, tearing through the men. The screams, the blood and the occasional flashes of pink were the only indications that she was even there.

* * *

><p>Zabuza closed in on Gato. Even with Sakura backing him up, he had several swords and weapons sticking out of him. Still, he slashed his blade through Gato.<p>

"If you want to go where your friend went, go there yourself!" Gato yelled.

Zabuza adjusted his hold on the kunai. "I'm not going to where Haku went. You're coming with me to hell!" He swung his head against, spilling more blood. "In Hell, the Demon of the Hidden Mist can become a real devil. There, you can see if I'm really a cute devil!"

The life soon left Gato's eyes.

Zabuza slowly turned around and began making his way back towards Haku. The men who were still alive cleared a path for him, momentarily forgetting about Sakura.

The pinkette rushed past the men and to Zabuza's side. "Zabuza-sama!"

The men turned to glare at them.

"Dang, they killed our meal ticket!"

"We should just loot from the village!"

Kakashi stiffened. He definitely didn't have enough chakra to defeat them.

Suddenly, a arrow landed in front of the men, making them come to a stop.

"The hero always arrives late, right?" A boy yelled, grinning.

"Leave this place as once. If you are still going to advance, we will stop you will the entire force of the village!"

Naruto grinned back and made a hand sign. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Five Narutos appeared.

Kakashi pulled out a leaf from his book and added around thirty Kakashi clones to the Narutos.

Sakura slowly got to her feet and made her chakra explode. The bones surrounding her cackled before they grew longer and sharper. She made a few hand signs. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu!"

The men quickly turned and ran back to their boat. They quickly vanished into the mist.

Sakura slumped down onto the ground and watched numbly as Kakashi and Zabuza shared a few words before the Copy ninja picked him up. Sakura instinctively got to her feet and met them at Haku's side.

She waited quietly as Zabuza murmured a few words to Haku.

"Are you leaving me too?" She finally asked.

Zabuza smirked. Kakashi had stepped back a few feet. Somewhere in the background, Sasuke had waken up and Ami was now hugging him.

"Seems like it, Sakura." Zabuza slowly raised his head. "I entrust you my most prized sword, so take good care of it, okay?" Sakura stared at him and he smirked at her again.

He glanced at Kakashi and he got the message. "I want you to take Sakura back to Konoha." He said. "I want you to raise her there."

Kakashi's eyes softened and he slowly nodded.

Zabuza nodded back. He slowly closed his eyes.

_"Farewell, Haku, Sakura."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that seemed rushed. Also, ignore any mistakes which you may see.<strong>

**The story will slowly begin to build up in the next few chapters.**

**Now, once again, we need your help.**

**We want to get rid of Ami in the most terrible way. She doesn't have to die or anything. We don't mind if she dies, but it could also be something like her being humiliated, then vanishes.**

**So, do you have any ideas?**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

After Naruto and Inari's teary scene, team 7 began making their way back to Konoha, along with one extra person.

The moment Kakashi had announced that Sakura was coming with them, Ami had jumped onto Sasuke, clinging onto his arm.

Sakura had wordlessly ignored them, walking down the path quietly. Her hand lingered on the scroll now containing Kubikiri-bocho.

It was during their first rest when Kakashi had decided to get them introduced to one another. Sakura tuned out the introduction of the Genin, only looking up when it was her turn. "I'm Sakura." She said. "Zabuza-sama and Haku picked me up when I was four..five? I've been with them ever since. Should you insult any of them, I will kill you."

Ami smirked. "You mean that evil nuke-nin who-"

Sakura was on her in an instant. She knocked her over and straddled her, one kunai in each hand. She pressed the blades against the girl's neck before anyone could blink, let alone react.

"I will not hesitate to kill you. However, me doing so now will completely eradicate any chances of me becoming a part of Konoha. This is something I cannot allow, as it was Zabuza-sama's final order for me."

Sakura got off her in half a second, walking ahead like nothing had happened.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you see her? She attacked me! Sasuke-kun, do something~" Ami whined. She was still shaking from fear.

Sasuke shook her off, eyes glued to the new addition. "Shut up Ami." He growled, looking away.

* * *

><p>"We'll stop and make camp here." Kakashi said, looking around the clearing.<p>

Sakura stopped. "Already?" She asked, looking up at the sky. The sun had just began to set. They would still have a few more hours until it was completely dark.

Kakashi shrug. "I don't know about you, but my team seems to be tired." He turned to look at his team. Naruto was clinging onto a tree. Sasuke was slouched over and Ami looked ready to whine.

"You guys are _pathetic_." Sakura snarled, but sat down anyways.

Ami sneered but sat as far away from the girl as she could. Sasuke noted this, then sat a meter away from Sakura. Ami glared, but didn't make a move. Naruto just plopped down opposite Sasuke. Kakashi made a fire and began setting up three tents; two small ones and one big one. Sakura guessed that the small ones were for Ami and Kakashi, while the boys shared the big one. "We don't have a extra sleeping bag-"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't need one."

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Okay. You can join the boys-"

"Maybe." Sakura stretched.

Kakashi sigh, and reached into his bag. He tossed his team each an energy bar. He tossed one to Sakura who caught it with out looking up. "What is this?"

"An energy bar. We don't have any extra food."

Sakura scoffed. "I'll be back." And she was gone.

* * *

><p>Sakura crouched on a branch, eyes narrowed. A brown rabbit was nibbling on some grass. Sakura winced, remembering Haku's rabbit. Where was it now?<p>

It was dead before it could even react. A thrown kunai straight through it's heart. A painless kill.

She picked up the rabbit by it's ears and swung it up, splattering it's blood across her. She felt a drop on her cheek but ignored it. She began making her way back to the camp. She picked up a few sticks on her way.

She appeared from the trees just as Naruto scrunched up his energy bar packet. Ami was curled up in Sakura's previous spot, against Sasuke, who looked disgusted.

Purposely making her footsteps loud, she entered the camp. Everyone looked up as Sakura sat down opposite where she had been previously sitting.

"Is that blood?" Ami asked nervously.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto gasped. Sakura ignored them.

She placed the rabbit and the sticks on the floor. She pulled out a kunai and slit it form it's neck to it's stomach. She began to clean it with neat, precise flicks of her kunai.

Once she was done, picked up the thickest stick she had brought. She used her kunai and sharpened the tip before impaling it through the rabbit. Ami squealed. Naruto gasped and though he hid it well, Sasuke looked pretty disturbed. Kakashi simply whistled. She placed it against the camp fire.

"How could you kill something as innocent as that?" Ami gasped. Her hands were covering her face, trying not to look at the bloody mess.

Sakura shrug. "It's protein."

"It's _cute_." Ami sneered. She peeked out from between her fingers.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and held up the half cooked rabbit. "Cute? Right."

Ami's hand flew to her mouth and she turned away. Sakura smirked.

Soon, the smell of cooked meat began to flood the area. Naruto was drooling and Sasuke was trying, and failing, to not look hopeful.

Sakura ignored them as she cut the rabbit into a few equal pieces. She held another stick at the fire and pulled it back after a while. She stabbed it into one of the pieces and tore through the flesh.

"What are you looking at, Sasuke-kun. That's disgusting! You can't want to eat that! I certainly don't want to." Ami whined. It wasn't very convincing, as her stomach growled the moment she had finished.

Ami looked up. "Hey! Sasuke-kun's hungry. Give him some."

Sakura shook her head.

"Why? We're taking you back to Konoha even if we don't have to! You owe us! Share!" Ami screeched.

"Oh, so you want some as well?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need you to take me to Konoha. I could go there myself." She knew that there were lots of holes in her statement, the main one being that Konoha might no believe her. But the girl didn't seem very smart.

She turned and tore another mouthful. She chewed and swallowed it, letting the flavor flood her mouth.

She tossed the bones away and sat down at the foot of a tree. She quickly sharpened her weapons, distantly hearing Naruto ask Kakashi about the shape of her kunai. She listened as Kakashi explained that it was a standard Kiri kunai.

Kakashi soon sent his team off to sleep. Sakura called first watch before Kakashi could say anything to her. Ami whined about being separate from her _Sasuke-kun _but finally shut up and crawled into her tent.

Sakura picked out a tree and climbed it. She perched on a branch and sigh. She was already missing the thrill and excitement of being a 'nuke-nin'. She guessed that the title no longer applied to her, to some extent.

She gripped her scroll and scowled into her hands. If she cried now, she wouldn't be able to stop. And so, she held back her pain and even then, her eyes were keen, on a constant lookout for danger.

Old habits die hard.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS!<br>**

**Sorry if your place runs on a different time thingy mabob, but if that's the case, you can reread the AN when the time is right!**

**And here's chapter 5!**

**Was slightly rushed...**

**This was a filler, we guess...**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Everyone, thank you for supporting our story so far.**

**We wish you a very happy new year.**

**As Japanese, the new year is a very important time of the year. And therefore, we decided to update. Don't ask us how the two are related, cause we don't know?**

**We have a new Naruto story, so check it out please!**

**The summary is at the bottom.**

_**Chapter SIX**_

"I forgot to buy Souvenirs!" Ami blurted out of the blue. "Oh no!"

Sasuke sigh and Kakashi ignored the girl. Naruto gasped at the realization and Sakura pretended that none of them existed. She narrowed her eyes, something nudging her senses.

She paused in her steps and slowly turned to look left, eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. The boy refused to drop the suffix, even after Sakura had threatened him.

"Something's coming." She murmured. She dropped to her hand and knees and pressed her ear to the ground.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "Really? That sounds like an excuse to me. If you're tired, you should just beg for a rest and maybe we'll consider it. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Her tone turned disgustingly sweet at the end and Sasuke inched away from her.

"Fifteen...no, Sixteen?" Sakura said. "Headed straight towards us."

Kakashi frowned. "Are you a sensor type?"

Sakura stood up and shook her head. "I can sense chakra much better than others, due to my close to perfect chakra control, but I am not a sensor." She tapped her ear. Kakashi nodded.

"Is someone really coming?" Ami asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Ami freaked out.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked really happy. "Don't worry, Ami-chan! I'll beat them up!"

Ami made a face and shuffled towards Sasuke who quickly moved out of the way.

"The enemy is too close and your Genin are too slow for us to out run them." Sakura said.

Ami sneered at the insult but Kakashi stopped her from snapping back. "And what do you think of the enemy by judging them by their chakra?"

"They have too much chakra to be normal bandits." Sakura said. "My guess is that they are low level Nuke-nin, though there's an awful lot of them."

"Permission to engage?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sigh.

Taking that as an affirmative, Sakura took out her scroll.

* * *

><p>The Nuke-nin erupted from all around them.<p>

"Hand up all your belongings if you don't want to get hurt."

Sakura sigh. This was how it was all the time. "We don't have anything which would be of any value." She said.

"That's for us to decide."

"Hey, isn't that the Copy-ninja, Kakashi?" One of them asked.

"So, someone's actually done their homework." Sakura muttered. She hoped that these men were stupid enough to attack anyways.

They began to shuffle nervously. One of them, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forwards. "Don't step back! Not even the Copy-ninja can win against us. We have a advantage in numbers and he has a team of Genin to protect."

_There._

The first wave of men came at them.

Sakura summoned Kubikiri-bocho. It was slightly lighter than what she thought it would weigh and with the help of her strengthened bones, she easily lifted it. Still, she gripping the handle of the sword she had never held, let alone used. Heck, she didn't even know how to use a sword! However, she decided that the concept must be similar to swinging around one of her bones, and she went with that thought before the more logical part of her mind could catch up.

She chopped the head off the first man without blinking. She ignored the annoying screeches that erupted from the Ami girl's mouth. Kakashi, who had stepped forwards to protect his team, stepped back to act as backup, just in case someone slipped past Sakura.

Sasuke and Naruto stood behind their teacher, for once, not complaining that they weren't allowed to fight. Horror filled their gaze as Sakura tore the arm off of a man without even looking at him, leaving his to wail on the ground. A few seconds later, she turned around and killed him. She sneered at the dead body as if she had killed him only because his cries had annoyed her.

Ami covered her face with her arms but Kakashi reached out and pulled them away. "Watch." He said, sounding more serious than any of them had ever heard him. "This is the truth to the Shinobi life. To become a hero, one has to kill their enemies. The finest shinobi have more blood on their hands than anyone. If you want to make a name for yourself, you have to watch this. This is the price shinobi pay. Power and strength come at a cost, more often being a life of another."

The men didn't even have time to run. They fell one by one, until only the leader was left. Sasuke realized with disgust that he had hidden behind him men the moment they had attacked.

Sakura stepped towards him, ignoring his cries of mercy. She sliced through his throat and caught his head by his hair as it fell. She turned towards Ami, who tried crawled away.

"Souvenir?" Sakura asked, holding it out.

Sakura didn't understand the scream of horror that followed.

* * *

><p><strong>We're excited to see where this story lead to, and how Sakura's character builds up, cause we don't have a clue!<strong>

**If you have time, please check out our newest story:**

**The path of endless Together**

**To seal a deal, an experiment is given from Oto to Suna. Sakura is a girl who has never been outside Kabuto's lab. Once a kidnapped child of Konoha, she was made using Kimimaro's DNA, giving her a body stronger and faster than most. In Suna, she is given to a young Gaara as property. Made to be loyal, knowing only to obey and serve, Sakura stays beside Gaara, who soon realizes just how messed up the girl is. GaaSaku**

**Once again, have a happy new year! (If it's not yet new year, re-read this when it is! If it has already passed, happy late new year!)**

**Hope you guys continue to support our stories!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**First, we'll tell you the differences between this story and the original NARUTO**

**Naruto's parents are alive. However, he still holds the Kyuubi****. **

**Sasuke's clan is also alive. No Uchiha Massacre.**

**In this fanfic, we wanted to establish that Sakura has suffered through out her short life and will have problems fitting in. We're trying to write it so that Sakura begin to realize just how different her childhood had been compared to those of Konoha. This way, we can build up her character as someone who can't really fit in.**

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

Ami, to everyone's relief, was surprisingly quiet for the rest of the journey home. She kept flinching and shooting Sakura fearful glances.

Sakura had cleaned herself in a river they had come across and was now wearing Naruto's spare set of clothes. She walked at the back of the group, head down and deep in thought. She absentmindedly pawed at the her Hunter-nin mask.

"We'll rest here for tonight." Kakashi said. "We'll be back by tomorrow."

Sakura blinked at that. "Konoha." She murmured, turning the team's attention to her. "What's it like?"

"It's awesome, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. No one elaborated, leaving Sakura to her musing.

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on a branch as the rest of the team slept below. It was nearly morning. She could tell that the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was awake. He seemed to be reading something.<p>

A few minutes later, the Uchiha began to stir. He slowly sat up and glanced around. He then glanced up and met Sakura's gaze. Sakura nodded and he nodded back.

A few more minutes later, Kakashi finally decided to wake up the last two members of the team. Soon, they were ready to head out again.

True to his words, they reached Konoha by noon. Kakashi talked to the guards, and after a while, they were let through, though the guards kept shooting looks in Sakura's direction.

Kakashi immediately requested a meeting with the Hokage. He told his team and Sakura to wait outside until called, then entered the office.

"The Hokage's my dad!" Naruto told Sakura. Sakura shrug, indicating that she had heard, but didn't really care.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, broke occasionally by Ami's poor attempt at flirting. Anyone would rather suffer under the pressure of an uncomfortable silence than listen to Ami all day. The shock from the head incident seemed to have completely evaporated.

After a while, someone called for them and the four stepped into the office.

The Hokage got straight to business. "You are Sakura, correct?" He asked.

Sakura paused. "Kaguya Sakura." She said.

The Hokage nodded. "Kakashi has told me about you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I haven't told him my surname." She said.

"He just linked your bone shifting abilities with a name." The Hokage said, smiling gently. "I am willing to offer you a place in Konoha." He continued. "Kakashi has told me that your skills are very advanced, probably matching those of Chunin. I will see if there are any two-man squads."

Sakura nodded, slightly surprised at how quickly she had been accepted.

"However, for the first month, you are to stay within the village. You are going to be under watch during this time period, and once you are deemed trustworthy, you will be put on a team." The Hokage sounded sympathetic, but Sakura couldn't blame him. She nodded.

"As for the sword..."

Sakura growled. "You are not taking it away from me." She snarled. "If I am to give it in, I will leave the village."

The Hokage smiled in understanding. "Don't worry. We just ask of you to not swing it around randomly."

Sakura relaxed and nodded again.

"Until proper arrangements can be made, you are to stay at the Uchiha compound. I've already sent a message to them, and they have agreed to house you."

_Uchiha_... Sakura narrowed her eyes just a tiny bit. _A clan full of skilled ninja._

"I don't plan on going anywhere." She muttered. The Hokage chuckled. He shared a few more words with Kakashi before he dismissed them. Naruto stayed behind to talk to his father, leaving Sasuke, Ami, Kakashi and Sakura to make their way out of the office.

"Sasuke-kun~ Why don't we go somewhere together? Like, as in a date?" Ami asked, pressing herself up against the Uchiha. Sasuke shook her off rather roughly. Ami quickly recovered and continued to pest him.

Kakashi sighed, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you can join us for training until things are sorted." He said. "Just follow Sasuke, okay?" Sakura nodded.

"I'm going home." Sasuke suddenly said, promptly ignoring Ami. He turned to Sakura. "Come on." Sakura quickly followed him, leaving behind a fuming Ami and an amused Kakashi.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Sakura asked, pointing at a red tube like thing which children were sliding through. To her left was a street of shops. To her right was a clearing like area, surrounded by fences and trees. Children ran around, laughing. Parents sat on benches in the shades, talking to one another with an eye on the kids. Sakura felt a pang of sadness, but she quickly pushed it away.<p>

"What?" Sasuke turned to follow the trial of her finger. "It's a slide."

"A slide?" Sakura asked.

"Wait. You don't know what a _slide_ is?" Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her.

Sakura suddenly felt defensive. "It is not my fault I was born in a place where playing outside can get you into a lot of trouble and grew up with a Missing-nin who's definition of 'fun' was to decapitate people."

Sasuke blinked. "Right..." He paused. "You got into trouble for playing?" He asked.

Sakura hissed. "The villagers never really trust one another. Most children are forced into the Ninja Academy by their parents. After all, in a brutal place like Kiri, those without any ninja training are most likely to die. Playing was considered a waste of time."

Sasuke mentally winced. He was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku, the clan head, and even he had had his share of fun before he had joined graduated as Genin.

"I think you have heard of the Kaguya clan."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the scroll on clans which he had been forced to read.

"After the massacre, I was the only one left. If anyone else is alive, I haven't seen them yet." Sakura said. "Ever since, I had been living by myself. I had learned to steal for food and money. Just out of pure luck, I met Haku when Zabuza wasn't around. He had a bag of food with him. I attacked him for it. Then Zabuza-sama came, and offered for me to join him."

"They were all I had left."

Just for a moment, Sasuke thought he heard Sakura's voice break. Just for a second, he saw the pain and the fear and the loneliness and just pure regret in her eyes. Then she blinked, and it was gone.

She had hidden her emotions again.

During his period of 'death' on the bridge, he had heard Naruto's broken voice.

_When a person becomes as strong as you, do they all really become like you? _Sasuke wondered. _Broken, used, thrown away, picked up, used again, until finally, you're too broken to re-use? Is that all there is to a strong shinobi until one day, your strings are cut and you are left behind for the sake of a more prettier, deadlier puppet? _

* * *

><p>Mikoto smiled widely as Sasuke stepped through the door, Sakura in tow. "Oh my, come in, come in!" She stepped towards the girl, only for her to step away, flinching. Mikoto paused.<p>

"Sorry." The girl took off her shoes and stepped in after Sasuke. "Thank you for having me." She bowed. "I'm Sakura."

Mikoto shook her head. "Don't mind it." She said, smiling. "Now, why don't you show Sakura-chan around, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked. "I'll make snack or something."

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath but nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (Was slightly rushed)<strong>

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


End file.
